1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner and, more particularly, to the vacuum cleaner showing fullness of a dust container to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the vacuum cleaner is an apparatus suctioning a dust and a foreign material along with air and filtering them at the inside of a body using a suction motor mounted at the inside of a body.
The vacuum cleaner having the same function as above includes a canister type in which a nozzle, that is, a suction port is disposed aside from the body and is communicated with the body through a connection tube, and a upright type in which the nozzle is formed integrally with the body.
In the vacuum cleaner divided as above, the dust collecting device of a bag filter type or cyclone dust collecting type may be used to filter and store the dust and the foreign material among the air. However, most of the vacuum cleaner launched recently adapts the dust collecting device of cyclone dust collecting type due to reasons such as ease of use and maintenance costs.
On the other hand, a cyclone dust collecting type of the dust collecting unit is configured to be collected after separating the dust and foreign material from the air suctioned using centrifugal force.
To this end, the dust collecting unit includes a dust collecting body, a suction port suctioning the air into the inside of the dust collecting body, a cyclone portion separating the dust and foreign material from the air suctioned to the dust collecting body, a dust container storing the dust and foreign material separated by the cyclone portion, and a discharge port discharging the air separated by the cyclone portion into the outside.
In a prior dust collecting unit as above, as time passes, the dust and foreign material collected into the inside of the dust container are increased to fill up the dust container. When such a situation happens, suction performance of the vacuum cleaner is lowered and overload for a suction motor may be generated. Therefore, it is required to check accommodation condition of the dust and foreign material for the container and to empty the dust container.
In recent years, efforts to enable fullness of the dust container for the vacuum cleaner to visually check has been continued.